The Crossover Story
by Carbuncle
Summary: When the zeroes of Final Fantasy VIII meet the heroes of Final Fantasy VII, all hell breaks loose. An electrical thunder storm hits Balamb Garden, sending it and all on board into the virtual world of Final Fantasy VII.
1. Of All the Places in All the Worlds

FINAL FANTASY CROSSOVERS  
  
The Crossover Story - Part 1  
  
(Open to Balamb Garden, Zell's dorm. Squall walks in.)  
Squall: Zell? Zell? You in here?  
Zell: (pops up behind him) Yo, Squall!  
Squall: Agh! Don't do that! You almost gave me a major heart attack!  
Zell: Sorry, man. I didn't mean to scare ya. What's up?  
Squall: There's been some strange reports of an electrical thunder storm coming in from Dollet. Headmaster Cid has ordered me to warn all the students and ask them not to leave the safety of the Garden.  
Zell: Well, don't worry 'bout me, man. I won't be goin' anywhere.  
Squall: That's reassuring, Zell, really, it is. Now, I'm going out to spread the word to the others. You stay here and don't... well, just stay here. (leaves)  
Zell: No problemo! (picks up a copy of Final Fantasy VII off the shelf) I'll just pass the time by playin' my Final Fantasy VII video game. (puts the disk in his PS2 and jumps on the bed)  
  
(Cut to Balamb Town, the harbour. Some people are hanging out there, fishing and going about their daily business. The sky turns dark and an electrical thunder storm hits the town.)  
Fisherman #1: Hey, Rick, look...  
Fisherman #2: Hmm... Never seen the sky turn that colour before...  
Fisherman #1: I reckon we should call it a day...  
Fisherman #2: I reckon you could be right, Rick...  
Fisherman #1: I'm not Rick. You're Rick.  
Fisherman #2: Oh, yeah. Sorry.  
Fisherman #1: No problem, Rick...  
  
(Cut to Balamb Garden, Zell's dorm. Zell is sitting on his bed, playing Final Fantasy VII.)  
  
(Cut to the Alcauld Plains. The sky around Balamb Garden is a dark grey colour. An electrical thunder bolt hits the Garden.)  
  
(Cut to Balamb Garden, Zell's dorm. The lights in Zell's dorm flash on and off.)  
Zell: ...the hell?! (the TV starts to glow) What the...? (the TV begins to give off flashes of lightning) Oh my Hyne! This isn't good! (shouting) Squall!  
Squall: (walks in) What is it, Zell? (looks at the TV) What's going on in here??  
Zell: I dunno, man. I was just sittin' here, playin' my video game, then the next thing I know, the lights are flashin' on and off and the TV's goin' crazy...  
Squall: (realises) Oh, Judas! Zell, turn off the TV!  
Zell: What??  
Squall: Just turn it off!! (another flash of light emits through the dorm, bringing complete darkness with it)  
  
(Cut to Zell's dorm, a little later. Zell is laying on the floor, unconscious. He regains consciousness and sits up, rubbing his head.)  
Zell: Ah, man, I feel like I've just been on the biggest drinkin' binge of my life... (looks around and sees the TV playing static) Ugh... (gets up and leaves)  
  
(Cut to the hallway. Students are wandering the hallway, looking lost, dazed and confused. Zell walks toward the elevator and presses the button.)  
  
(Cut to Headmaster Cid's office. Squall, Headmaster Cid, Quistis, Nadia and Xu are there, looking out of the window.)  
Quistis: Where are we...?  
Cid: I don't know. But I can darn well tell you where we're not - Balamb.  
Zell: (walks in) So, this is where everyone's hidin'...  
Squall: Not now, Zell.  
Zell: What the hell's going on, man? Where--oh my Hyne! Midgar! (Midgar can be seen in the distance)  
Cid: Whatgar?  
Zell: That's Midgar! The... The huge city from Final Fantasy VII!  
Cid: Final Fantasy VII...?  
Xu: It's a video game created by Squaresoft. The seventh in a hugely popular series.  
Zell: Yeah, I must have completed that game about a million times. The ending's still as confusing as ever though.  
Cid: Confusing it is. But soon we shall have answers. Squall?  
Squall: Yes, sir?  
Cid: I want you to gather together all the SeeDs you can find and head on over to that city to investigate. We can't do anything until we know exactly what's happening here.  
Squall: As you wish, sir. C'mon, Zell, let's go.  
  
(Cut to the hallway. Squall and Zell walk out of the elevator.)  
Zell: Aw, dude, I can't believe this. We're inside a video game. This is so cool.  
Squall: We are not inside a video game, Zell. That's impossible.  
Zell: We are too! I'd know that city anywhere! It's Midgar! Midgar!!  
Squall: ...whatever.  
Selphie: (she, Irvine and Rinoa approach) Squall! Zell!  
Zell: Selphie! Irvine! Rinoa! You're all okay!  
Selphie: Well, yeah, we were all in the cafeteria, eating lunch, when all of a sudden the lights went out. I'm glad to see you two are all right too. But... what is going on here? Where are we?  
Squall: Your guess is as good as ours. Cid's asked us SeeDs to go out and investigate. Selphie, as a SeeD, it is your duty to join Zell and I on our mission.  
Selphie: Right, well, that goes without saying.  
Irvine: You're going out there?!  
Rinoa: You can't!  
Squall: We have to. Cid's orders.  
Irvine: You're a braver man than I. There's no way I'd have the guts to go out there, that's for sure.  
Squall: Obviously not. You're a chicken.  
Irvine: I'm no chicken! I just happen to value my life, that's all! You've no idea of the dangers lurking out there!  
Selphie: (gasps) He's right, Squall! Dangers! Dangers!  
Squall: I don't care how dangerous it is, we're going. Now, come on. (Zell and Selphie walk toward the exit) Irvine, look after Rinoa for me.  
Irvine: You got it, Squall. I'll take care of her.  
Rinoa: Excuse me, but I'm quite capable of looking after myself. Squall, please, please don't go out there.  
Squall: Sorry, Rinoa, but I'm needed out there.  
Rinoa: You're needed in here too.  
Squall: Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to myself. I'll be back before you know it. Now, Irvine, you do remember that when I say look after Rinoa, I mean look after her. I don't mean hump her, all right.  
Rinoa: What?!  
Irvine: Right, right, I got it. No humping. Got it. But feeling her up is okay though, right?  
Rinoa: What?!  
Squall: Why don't you just stay away from her altogether.  
Irvine: You're the boss! (Squall leaves and he grins at Rinoa)  
  
(Cut to the Midgar Area. Balamb Garden is docked in by the shore. Squall, Zell and Selphie emerge from the building.)  
  
(Cut to the cafeteria. Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, and a bunch of other students are watching Squall, Zell and Selphie leaving through the window.)  
Cid: (over the loudspeaker) Students of Balamb, this is Headmaster Cid speaking. We seem to be experiencing some sort of technical hitch here at Garden, but please, remain calm and do not panic. We are currently working on the problem as I speak. We have also sent our best SeeD members off into the wilderness to monitor the situation. Until further notice, please refrain from leaving Garden. That is all.  
Seifer: (to Raijin and Fujin) This is ridiculous. C'mon.  
Raijin: Where are we goin'?  
Seifer: We're going to do a little exploring of our own. I don't see why those blasted SeeDs should have all the fun.  
Raijin: But Headmaster Cid said-  
Seifer: Since when have we ever listened to that four-eyed fatso? Besides, I'm itching to know all about that creepy looking city over there. So, stop whinnin' and follow me.  
  
(Cut to Midgar, the Sector 7 Slums, 7th Heaven, the bar. Cloud and Barrett are sitting at the bar, drinking. Tifa is cleaning up behind the bar. Aeris is sitting at a table, looking through her basket of flowers. Red XIII is laying on the floor, sleeping. Squall, Zell and Selphie walk in.)  
Zell: Oh my Hyne! I can't believe it! I'm inside 7th Heaven! (sees Cloud and the others) Eek! It's the heroes of Final Fantasy VII!  
Barrett: (to Cloud) Who's that idiot? Some friend of yours?  
Cloud: I've never seen him before in my life.  
Squall: (to Cloud) Um, hello. My name is Squall Leonhart, leader of the SeeDs. My friends and I have come here looking for answers. You see, an electrical storm hit our Garden and transported us to this unknown world.  
Cloud: SeeDs? Garden? You're looking for Aeris, right?  
Squall: Who?  
Zell: (to Aeris) Oh my Hyne! It is YOU! I thought you'd been killed by Sephiroth. I'm glad to see you're okay.  
Aeris: What...?  
Squall: Zell, quiet!  
Tifa: (to Squall) Can I be of some help?  
Squall: Rinoa?  
Tifa: Huh?  
Squall: I'm sorry. You... You look so much like a friend of mine. Anyway, yes, as I was saying, our Garden was hit by some kind of electrical thunder storm and was somehow transported through time and space and ended up here. Where exactly are we?  
Zell: Midgar! We're in Midgar!  
Squall: Zell, quiet!  
Tifa: Your young friend there is absolutely correct. You are in Midgar. The biggest city on the Planet.  
Zell: Yes! Yesss! I told you! In your face, Squall!  
Squall: Zell!! (to Tifa) Um, this is going to sound crazy, but... are we inside a video game?  
Tifa: Video game?  
Barrett: What the helluv you been drinkin'?  
Squall: I knew we weren't inside a video game! Dammit, Zell!  
Zell: No, it's true. We are inside a video game. (to the heroes of FFVII) Y'see, you guys are all video game characters, created by Squaresoft. And this whole world you live in, it's nothing but a virtual world constructed for RPG players' enjoyment.  
Cloud: ...come again?  
Zell: I'll prove it. You're Cloud Strife, a 21-year-old mercenary born in Nibelheim. You joined SOLDIER at the tender age of 16. You're Tifa Lockheart, a 20-year-old bar hostess who grew up in Nibelheim with Cloud. You're Barrett Wallace. You have a young daughter named Marlene and you lost your arm when the Shin-Ra attacked your hometown, Corel, a few years ago. You're Aeris Gainsborough the flower girl, and you're Red XIII, the son of Seto. (smugly) Check and mate.  
Cloud: Oh my God! Tifa, he's right! I am Cloud Strife!  
Tifa: How on earth do you know all this?  
Zell: Because I've been playing your video game for the last year or so. I know just about everything there is to know about you guys, from your individual shoe sizes to when you all first lost your virginity. One fateful night under the Highwind indeed. (he winks at Tifa and she blushes)  
Barrett: So, we're characters in a video game, huh? Man, I didn't see that one comin'...  
Zell: Don't you see now, Squall? They're all video game characters and we're inside a video game!  
Squall: (sits down) This is all too much to get my head around. I need a drink.  
Cloud: You need a drink?! We're the ones that have just discovered we don't actually exist!  
Zell: This is just the best thing ever! I've gotta get out there and see the world!  
Squall: Not so fast, Zell. This may be a virtual world, but that still doesn't mean you can't get hurt. You can't just go out into the countryside alone. It's too dangerous.  
Zell: But I wanna see the Gold Saucer!!  
Squall: Headmaster Cid's expecting us to fill him in on the situation at hand, Zell. We've to report back to him before we do anything else. (Tifa serves him a beer) Oh, thanks. (takes a sip)  
Zell: You're nothing but a damn spoil-sport! Well, can I at least go check out the neighborhood?  
Squall: All right, but take Selphie with you. That way if anything happens to you, she can be there to support you.  
Zell: Come on, Selphie.  
Selphie: Just a minute, Zell. (is hugging Red XIII) Aren't you just adorable?  
Red XIII: (calmly) Put me down, please. (panicking) I said PUT ME DOWN!!!  
  
(Cut to Wall Market, the restaurant. Reno and Rude are sitting at a table, eating. Seifer, Raijin and Fujin walk in.)  
Seifer: Well, you certainly don't find restaurants like these in Balamb. Or Timber, for that matter.  
Raijin: Seifer, I'm starvin', ya know? Ya think we could get a bite to eat, ya know?  
Fujin: SUSHI!  
Raijin: Yeah, how about some sushi? I haven't eaten sushi in a long time, ya know?  
Seifer: All right then. (to the waiter) Excuse me, Frenchy.  
Waiter: Oui?  
Seifer: Could we get three plates of sushi here?  
Waiter: As you wish, sir. Take a seat, it will be with you in a little while. (he walks off as Seifer, Raijin and Fujin sit down at a table beside the Turks)  
Reno: So, then I said, "I don't think so, Mr. President."  
Rude: ...  
Reno: Oh, come on, Rude. The least you could've done was laughed. It was a pretty good joke.  
Rude: ...  
Reno: Fine. Be that way. (checks his watch) Egads! Where's Elena? She should've been here by now. Rude, watch my food. I need to visit the little girls' room. (gets up)  
Seifer: I'm going to the bathroom. When the food comes, pay the man. (gets up and knocks into Reno) Whoa! Watch where you're going, buddy!  
Reno: Hmph, I didn't know they let freeloaders in here.  
Seifer: What did you just call me?  
Reno: Settle down, Pops. No need to bust a lung.  
Seifer: If I didn't know better, I'd swear that was an insult.  
Reno: Aren't you quick?  
Seifer: Care to step outside?!  
Reno: Oh, please. You're just a kid. I'd flaten you like a pancake.  
Seifer: What's the matter? Chicken?  
Reno: All right, fine. Rude, hand me my tazer.  
Seifer: Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Uh, look, surely we can work this out without resorting to violence!  
Reno: ...  
Seifer: I... I think we got off on the wrong foot. (puts his hand out) I'm Seifer. Seifer Almasy.  
Reno: ...  
Seifer: And... And you are...?  
Rude: ...  
Reno: Is that some kind of sick joke?  
Seifer: What? No, I- (Reno grabs Seifer's arm, twists it behind his back and slams him down onto the table) -aaagh!  
Raijin: (he and Fujin get up) Seifer!  
Fujin: RESIST!  
Reno: Where do you get off, you little punk? Do you think you're smart or something? Is that it? Eh?  
Seifer: Ow! Judas! All I wanted to know was your name!  
Reno: Oh, you're one of a kind, kid. You're truly one of a kind. (twists Seifer's arm harder)  
Seifer: Aaagh! Let me go!  
Raijin: Leave him alone, man! He didn't do nothin', ya know?! (Reno releases Seifer)  
Seifer: (rubs his arm) Ahh...  
Rude: ...  
Reno: You're right, Rude. That was pretty impressive. No one's ever been able to withstand that much punishment from me before. Heh, nice one, kid.  
Seifer: "Nice one, kid?" You've gotta be kiddin' me! If it had been the other way round, I would've whooped your sorry ass!  
Reno: Sure you would've, kid. Sure you would've.  
Seifer: C'mon, guys, let's go. I don't care for the company in here.  
Reno: Wait a minute. You three. You're not from round these parts, are you?  
Seifer: How'd you guess?  
Reno: Well, everyone round here knows who the Turks are. And most people around here wouldn't talk to 'em that way unless they had a death wish.  
Seifer: Well, it's true we're not from round here... wherever here is. This is, like, some foreign world to us.  
Reno: Huh? Tell me more.  
Seifer: No way! Why should we tell you anything?! You almost broke my arm, for Hyne's sake!  
Reno: Kid, kid, look, I'm sorry. I can only apologise so many times. But please, just talk to me.  
Seifer: The hell should we?!  
Reno: Let's just say, I have a feeling we could all have a lot more in common than you think. (Seifer takes a moment to consider this)  
  
(Cut to 7th Heaven, the basement. Cloud is showing Squall around.)  
Cloud: ...and this is where we watch TV.  
Squall: (unenthusiastically) Fasinating. (Zell and Selphie walk in) Zell, Selphie, you're back.  
Selphie: Yep. Oh, Squall, this place is awesome. It's just like our world, only everything's a little less sophisticated and a little more old skool.  
Zell: The colour resolution is better than I thought it would be though...  
Squall: Well, it's been fun, Cloud, but we really oughta be going now.  
Cloud: Aw! Do you have to leave so soon?  
Squall: We're supposed to report our findings back to Headmaster Cid. Sorry.  
Cloud: Okay, well, you'll always be welcome here. Feel free to visit anytime.  
Squall: (he, Zell and Selphie walk off) Yeah, right, as soon as the Island Closest to Hell freezes over...  
  
(Cut to Balamb Garden, Headmaster Cid's office. Cid, Quistis, Nadia and Xu are still there.)  
Cid: They should've been back by now. I pray to Hyne that nothing's happened to them.  
Quistis: They'll be fine, Cid. They can take care of themselves a lot better than you'd think.  
Cid: When I want your opinion, Trepe, I'll ask for it. (Squall, Zell and Selphie walk in) Ah, thank Hyne! You're back, alive and well I see!  
Nadia: That's thirty gil you owe me, Xu...  
Cid: So...? What have you to report?  
Squall: We appear to be inside a video game, sir. (Cid stares at him, confused and frightened) Yes, that was my reaction too.  
Cid: And you're sure about this, Squall?  
Squall: Yes, sir. I can only assume that the thunder storm that hit Balamb, together with the electrical power given off from Zell's video game, zapped Garden into this virtual world somehow. Yes, it's as confusing and unbelievable as that.  
Cid: What are we going to do?!  
Zell: Let's stay here!  
Cid: Don't be stupid, Dincht! We can't stay here! We have to get back to our world!  
Squall: I couldn't agree more, sir. But, in all honesty, I don't see how we can do that.  
Cid: Dammit! I knew I should've taken that physics class during my rebellious youth!  
Nadia: We're screwed. No one here in Garden knows anything about science or how to warp through time and space.  
Cid: Dammit! I knew I should've let that Ultimecia woman enrol last semester!  
Squall: What are you orders, sir?  
Cid: Oh. You're to be relieved of your duties until further notice. Until we can come up with an idea to-  
Zell: I've got it! Headmaster Cid, I know how to get us out of this mess!  
Cid: How??  
Zell: It's easy. We find Professor Hojo.  
Cid: Professor who?  
Zell: Professor Hojo. He's a scientist. If anyone knows science, it's him.  
Cid: And he could help us return to our world!?  
Zell: That's a possibility. He's our best chance. He may be our only chance.  
Cid: (defeated) Fine. Then I order you to seek out this... Professor Hojo and explain our situation to him. And let's all pray to Hyne that he can help us, because if he can't... I don't know what we'll do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Technical Boring Stuff

FINAL FANTASY CROSSOVERS  
  
The Crossover Story - Part 2  
  
(Open to Balamb Garden, the Quad. Squall, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa and Irvine are there, talking.)  
Squall: ...so it's up to us to find this Hojo person and see if he can help us out of this pickle we're in.  
Rinoa: You're leaving me again?!  
Squall: Don't be so selfish, Rinoa. I'm doing this for the Garden. I have no other choice.  
Rinoa: Well, if it's for the Garden, I guess it's okay. But hurry back this time.  
Squall: I'll be as quick as I can. Zell, Selphie, let's go. (he, Zell and Selphie leave)  
Irvine: Don't worry, Rinoa, I'm still here for you.  
Rinoa: Just shut up and keep your hands to yourself, you pervert.  
  
(Cut to Midgar, the Shin-Ra HQ, the 65th floor, the boardroom. President Rufus, Heidegger, Scarlet, Palmer and Reeve are sitting at the table, discussing things.)  
Rufus: That concludes the mog infestation problem. Now, on to other business. Reeve?  
Reeve: (stands up and clears his throat) As you know, people, recently Shin-Ra has been under scrutiny from- (Reno and Rude walk in)  
Rufus: Ah, Reno and Rude. Good to see you two finally managed to drag your sorry carcasses back here for the meeting. You're twenty minutes late.  
Reno: We apologise, Mr. President, but we got caught up. You see, the most amazing thing has happened. We've been visited by other worldly beings!  
Rufus: What... the hell have you been smoking?  
Reno: Nothing. It's all true. Mr. President, I present to you - three complete strangers from another world. (Seifer, Raijin and Fujin walk in)  
Rufus: ...hello?  
Seifer: Greetings, Mr. President. And may I say what a pleasure it is meeting your acquaintance.  
Rufus: You may...  
Seifer: (bends down on one knee and takes Rufus' hand) It is a pleasure meeting your acquaintance. (kisses Rufus' hand)  
Rufus: Eugh! What are you, gay?! (Seifer gets up) Reno, Rude! What is the meaning of this??  
Reno: They're from another world, Mr. President. And they don't know where else to turn. I thought it might be of an advantage to us if they were to join up with Rude and I as Turks.  
Rufus: You want them - three people who could be almost anyone - to become full-time Turks?!  
Reno: They're no ordinary three people who could be almost anyone, Mr. President. I mean, (indicating Seifer) this guy here was able to withstand my ultra super powerful arm-lock extravaganza. I believe these three would be an asset to us and all that is Shin-Ra.  
Rufus: All right. Fair enough. Prove it.  
Reno: Prove it? How?  
Rufus: I have a mission I need you Turks to take care of. I need you to kidnap someone for me.  
Reno: Go on...  
Rufus: (holds up a picture of Tifa) This is the girl I need kidnapping.  
Reno: Okay.  
Rufus: I want you to take these three along with you and Rude, and kidnap this girl for my... own amusement. If they can bring her back to me in one piece, then I shall appoint them fully qualified Turks.  
Reno: That's all?  
Rufus: Don't be naive, Reno. Kidnapping isn't easy.  
Reno: No, not for your normal Joe, but for us Turks, kidnapping is like taking a really long nap on a hot summer's day in the backyard with a bottle of beer.  
Rufus: Riiight... Well, just don't screw up. You screw up, then I don't see any future here at Shin-Ra for those friends of yours.  
Reno: Right. Okay then, guys, and Rude, let's get going. We've got a date with a hottie.  
  
(Cut to 7th Heaven, the bar. Squall, Zell and Selphie walk in.)  
Cloud: Heeey! You're back! I didn't expect to see you guys again so soon! What's up?  
Squall: We're looking for someone. Since you're the only people here we know, we thought you might be able to help. Professor Hojo, have you seen him?  
Tifa: Hojo? Why do you need to speak to him?  
Squall: That information is classified.  
Zell: Yeah, we're not allowed to tell anyone that we're lookin' for him to see if he can help us get back to our world.  
Squall: (sighs) Well, seeing as how big mouth here can't keep his mouth shut, you might as well know the rest. Professor Hojo may be our only hope of getting out of this godforsaken place - no offence - so we must track him down, urgently, otherwise my friends and I may be doomed to fester in this virtual world forever. Do you know where we could find him?  
Tifa: It shouldn't be too difficult. He works over at the local college, in the Sector 2 Slums.  
Squall: Right. Thank you. Zell, Selphie. (leaves)  
Zell: Catch ya later, people! (he and Selphie leave)  
  
(Cut to the Sector 7 Slums. Squall, Zell and Selphie leave 7th Heaven.)  
Squall: All right, Zell, since you seem to know this place so well, hows about showing us the way to this... Sector 2.  
Zell: Gladly. Follow me. (he leads Squall and Selphie down the street)  
Reno: (standing opposite 7th Heaven, with Rude, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin) There it is. 7th Heaven. All right, now we've got to be very careful on how we go about this. We can't just go in there, shouting our mouthes off and throwing our weight around.  
Seifer: Why not?  
Reno: It may look like an ordinary backstreet tavern, rookie, but it's also the secret hideout of AVALANCHE.  
Seifer: What's AVALANCHE?  
Reno: Not what, rookie. Who.  
Seifer: Who's AVALANCHE?  
Rude: ...  
Seifer: What was that?  
Reno: He said AVALANCHE are a terrorist group hellbent on making as much trouble for us Turks as possible. They're an evil bunch all right. I'm telling you, you wouldn't want to run into them in a back alley late at night.  
Seifer: Really?  
Reno: Oh, yeah. And there's this one guy - Barrett - he's got a freakin' gun grafted into his arm.  
Seifer: A gun grafted on to his arm??  
Reno: Yep, and there's this big cat too. Well, he's actually more of a lion. With a flamming tail.  
Seifer: Yeow!  
Reno: He'd sooner take a bite out of your neck than listen to anything you've got to say, believe me.  
Seifer: He'd really do that??  
Reno: Yes, sir. But that's AFTER he's taken a chunk outta your little man downstairs first. (Seifer is about to vomit) That's right, you heard me.  
  
(Cut to 7th Heaven, the bar. Tifa is cleaning the bar. The Turks, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin burst in.)  
Reno: All right, nobody move! This is a kidnapping!  
  
(Cut to the basement. Cloud and Barrett are sitting on the couch, watching TV.)  
Tifa: (from upstairs) Ahh! Get off me! Let me go!  
Barrett: (to Cloud) You hear somethin'?  
Cloud: Nope.  
  
(Cut to the Sector 2 Slums, Midgar County College.)  
Zell: This is it. Midgar College.  
Selphie: Seems nice enough. It's no Balamb Garden, but...  
Squall: Come on. The sooner we find this Hojo guy, the sooner we can get the hell out of here.  
  
(Cut to Midgar County College, the 3F Classroom. Hojo is sitting at his desk with a pile of papers. He is talking to an attractive female student.)  
Hojo: Ah, Sandy. For sleeping with me, here's that A+ I promised.  
Girl: (giggles) Thank you, Professor! (leaves)  
Hojo: I love my work...  
Squall: (he, Zell and Selphie walk in) Professor Hojo?  
Hojo: Yes? What can I do for you?  
Squall: My name is Squall Leonhart, I'm leader of the SeeDs. We've come here seeking your knowledge and wisdom.  
Hojo: Look, if you're having trouble with your biology homework, then I can't help you. (to Selphie) You on the other hand, I've got all the time in the world for you.  
Squall: Mr. Hojo, we've not come here because we need help with our studies-  
Zell: I have.  
Squall: Here's the story, our Garden was hit by an electrical thunder storm a few hours ago, and we were transported here. We need your assistance in getting back to our world.  
Hojo: (interested) You came here from another world?!  
Squall: Yes. And we thought you, being a scientist, might be able to help send us back.  
Hojo: My God! So... other worlds do exist?! It's not just science fiction mumbo-jumbo?!  
Squall: Well, we're not here to debate on whether other worlds exist. In fact, this whole "world" you live in, isn't even a real world at all. It's all virtual. It was created by some video game company.  
Hojo: Astounding!  
Zell: No. Squaresoft.  
Squall: The question on our lips, Professor, is will you help us?  
Hojo: Yes. Yes I will. (pause) In exchange for a date with (indicating Selphie) her.  
Selphie: Ewww! I do have a boyfriend, you know!  
Squall: Selphie would be delighted to go on a date with you.  
Selphie: What??  
Squall: Wouldn't you, Selphie?  
  
(Cut to the Shin-Ra HQ, Rufus' office. Rufus is sitting behind his desk. Reno and Rude are standing before him.)  
Rufus: Well? Did you get the girl?  
Reno: See for yourself, Mr. President. (Seifer appears behind Reno, with Tifa, gagged and tied up)  
Tifa: Mph! Mmmph! (Rufus laughs evilly)  
  
(Cut to 7th Heaven, the bar. Cloud walks in.)  
Cloud: Tifa, I--Tifa? Oh, great!  
Barrett: (walks in) Wha's wrong?  
Cloud: Tifa's gone walkabouts. I tell you, this is no way to run a bar. Ugh, I guess I'll have to fill in for her.  
Barrett: Great, 'cause I need a beer. C'mon, hurry up, I'm dyin' in here.  
  
(Cut to Balamb Garden, the cafeteria. Rinoa and Irvine are sitting at a table. Rinoa is playing around with her food.)  
Rinoa: Hyne, I'm sooo bored...  
Irvine: Me too. (pause) Hey, I just got a crazy, wacky, insane idea.  
Rinoa: If this involves anything sexual, you can forget it.  
Irvine: Please, sex isn't the only thing on my mind. I do think about other stuff, you know.  
Rinoa: Irvine, don't kidd yourself, I've seen your video collection.  
Irvine: (gets up) C'mon, Rinoa, let's blow this pop stand.  
Rinoa: You mean...?  
Irvine: Yeah, let's go out there and have some fun of our own. I don't see why Squall and the others should get to go sight seeing around a brand new world, while the rest of us just get to stay here and die of boredom.  
Rinoa: Well, Headmaster Cid said not to leave the Garden, but, okay. If we're gonna be stuck here we might as well check out the place. (she and Irvine leave)  
  
(Cut to Midgar, the Sector 2 Slums, Midgar County College, the 3F Classroom. Hojo is writing on the blackboard.)  
Hojo: ...so you see, if we could somehow create a rip in the space/time barrier, a portal could be opened up to your world, allowing your craft-  
Squall: Garden.  
Hojo: Allowing your Garden to travel safely through. What do you think? I am a genius or what?  
Squall: And this is guarenteed to work, right? 'Cause I'd hate to get everyone's hopes up.  
Hojo: Nothing is guarenteed, Master Leonhart, but I'd say it has a fairly high success rate, as long as everything goes to plan and there are no hiccups, fingers crossed.  
Squall: Well, since you're our only means of escaping this low-res hell, I guess we have no other option but to trust you and go along with everything you say.  
Hojo: Excellent. Then I shall get started on building a device to rip a hole in the space/time barrier. I can make a few quicky alterations to Sister Ray. That should do the trick. Of course, you're all welcome to come and watch, but no bitching if I make a mistake. Even the best scientists pull a few doozies now and then.  
Squall: It's okay, Professor Hojo. We trust you. Besides, we have to inform our Headmaster Cid on our current status. Come on, guys. Let's let the Professor get on with his work.  
  
(Cut to the Sector 7 Slums. Rinoa and Irvine are walking through.)  
Irvine: This place is a dump, man! How on earth do people live in a place like this?  
Man: (on the street) Obviously by having a better attitude toward our wholesome city than you! (spits)  
Irvine: Man, if I'm gonna survive here, I'm gonna need booze. (he and Rinoa walk toward 7th Heaven)  
  
(Cut to 7th Heaven, the bar. Rinoa and Irvine walk in. Cloud is checking some liquor bottles behind the bar.)  
Irvine: Hello? Anyone servin' around here? Hello??  
Cloud: (turns around) Yeah, calm down, calm down. Whaddya want?  
Irvine: Anything with alcohol in it.  
Cloud: Sorry, we're not allowed to serve alcohol to minors.  
Aeris: (walks in) Cloud, where's Tifa?  
Cloud: I don't know, but if you see her, you can tell her from me, she's in big trouble. I mean, leaving the bar unattended was completely irresponsible of her. I've been manning this place all by myself for the last half hour.  
Aeris: It's not like Tifa to run out on her responsibilities like this. I hope nothing's happened to her.  
Cloud: She's probably fine.  
  
(Cut to the Shin-Ra HQ, Rufus' office. Rufus is talking to Tifa, tied to a chair.)  
Rufus: Now, I'm giving you a choice. You can either agree to this sleazy demand, or be killed. Take your time, I know it's a tough decision.  
  
(Cut back to 7th Heaven, the bar.)  
Cloud: Anyways, what can I getcha?  
Irvine: (to Aeris) Well, hello there, little lady!  
Aeris: Oh, um, hi.  
Irvine: What's a moderately attractive girl like you doin' in a slophole like this?  
Rinoa: Irvine, no hitting on the locals! Remember, we're not going to be here for long enough for you to strike up a relationship! Plus you're already supposed to be dating Selphie!  
Cloud: Oh, lemme guess. You're a couple of tourists from that other world, right?  
Rinoa: You know about our situation?  
Cloud: Sure, I do. We've seen a few others like you guys here today, too.  
Rinoa: Others? You mean Squall?  
Cloud: Yeah, that's him. And the guy with the tatoos and the chick with the skimpy yellow dress.  
Rinoa: How long ago was this?  
Cloud: They were here about an hour ago. They said they were going off to speak with Professor Hojo. He's over at the local college. You know, if you hurry you might catch them.  
Rinoa: Great! Come on, Irvine, we're leaving! (grabs Irvine and drags him off)  
Irvine: (to Aeris) Sorry, babe, gotta go! (Rinoa drags him out through the front door)  
Aeris: Call me! (pause) He won't call.  
  
(Cut to Balamb Garden, Headmaster Cid's office. Squall, Zell and Selphie are talking with Cid, Quistis, Nadia and Xu.)  
Cid: A rip in the space/time barrier, of course. It's all so simple now.  
Squall: Yes, sir, and once it's been opened, all we have to do is pilot Garden through, and we're home free.  
Cid: This is the best possible news we could have hoped to receive! Well done, Squall!  
Squall: Don't mention it, sir. I was just doing my job.  
Cid: Well I'm proud of you, son, and I know that everyone here on board Balamb Garden, myself included, is eternally grateful to you for helping us out of this difficult situation. Thank you.  
  
(Cut to the Shin-Ra HQ, Rufus' office. Rufus is sitting back in his desk, half undressed, smiling and smoking a cigarette.)  
Rufus: That was incredible, Ms. Lockheart. Okay, I've finished with her now, Reno.  
Reno: But you haven't even touched her, sir. (Tifa is still tied up and gagged on a chair in front of Rufus' desk)  
Rufus: I know, but that was the best masturbation session I've ever had. Now for the ransom note. Take this down, Reno: "Dear AVALANCHE, We have kidnapped your precious little bar hostess. If you ever wish to see her again, leave one million gil in the lobby of the Shin-Ra HQ. Yours truly, Some Stranger."  
Reno: Um, Mr. President, I don't mean to question your supreme authority, but don't you think asking them to leave the ransom money in the lobby of our own HQ isn't a little too... obvious?  
Rufus: You're right, Reno. It is a little obvious. So obvious, in fact, that it's almost too obvious, and obviously all signs point to the obvious obvious of the obvious. Obviously.  
Reno: What the hell were you just saying??  
Rufus: Isn't it obvious? God, you're such a moron!  
  
(Cut to 7th Heaven, the bar. A letter slips under the door. Cloud picks it up and reads it.)  
Cloud: "Dear AVALANCHE, We have..." Oh my God!  
  
(Cut to the bar, a little later. Cloud, Barrett, Aeris and Red XIII are talking. Barrett is reading the ransom note.)  
Barrett: Well this is just great!  
Cloud: Great? Great?! Tifa's been kidnapped! What the hell is so great about that?!  
Red XIII: I believe he was being sarcastic, Cloud.  
Cloud: Barrett? Is this true? (Barrett stares at him) You know how I feel about sarcasm!  
Barrett: ...  
Cloud: Well, looks like we'll have to pay the ransom. Tifa's life depends on that one million gil.  
Barrett: You crazy? We can't afford to pay one million gil for Tifa's safe return! 'Sides, I don' think we even need to!  
Cloud: How else are we going to get her back?  
Barrett: Simple. This letter was obviously from Shin-Ra, right? (Cloud stares at him) So, all we gotta do is get our asses over to the Shin-Ra HQ and rescue her ourselves.  
Cloud: I don't know, Barrett. That all sounds kind of risky. I mean, we don't wanna put Tifa in any sort of danger.  
Aeris: And we won't have to. Don't worry, you guys, Red XIII and I will take care of this.  
Cloud & Barrett: You will??  
Red XIII: Oh, sure. You know, if anyone can handle a situation as delicate as this, it's us. Come on, Aeris, let's roll. (he and Aeris leave)  
Cloud: ...what the hell just happened then?  
  
(Cut to Balamb Garden, the hallway. Squall comes out of his dorm. Zell and Selphie are waiting outside.)  
Squall: They're not in there, either. (pause) Not for a second I thought they would be, of course.  
Selphie: Where on earth could they be??  
Squall: I don't know. Hmm, if I were Irvine, where would I be right now...?  
  
(Cut to Midgar, the Sector 2 Slums, Midgar County College, the 3F Classroom. Professor Hojo is sketching some plans for making improvements to Sister Ray. Rinoa and Irvine are with him.)  
Hojo: Yes, I know the people you're talking about. They were here a while ago, but they left to talk to their Headmaster Cid... whatever one of those is.  
Irvine: So we missed 'em? Typical!  
Rinoa: Typical?! You're the one who wanted to stop off at that Honey Bee Inn place!  
Hojo: They should be back soon, if you'd like to wait. They were adamant they wanted to be involved with my new wormhole opening project.  
Irvine: Nah, it's okay. We spend enough time in places like this. We'll catch up with them later.  
Hojo: All right. Mind how you go.  
Irvine: Come on, Rinoa, let's go back to that brothel back in Wall Market. I think I left my wallet there. (Rinoa sighs and she and Irvine leave)  
Hojo: (picks up his plans) Yes. Yes, that should do it. Now opening up the wormhole to the other world should be nothing but a sinch.  
????: Wormhole to another world...?  
Hojo: What the...?! (Sephiroth walks in) Sephiroth?!  
Sephiroth: (smiling evilly) Tell me more, my dear Hojo. Tell me more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Fly, Fly, Fly Away Home!

FINAL FANTASY CROSSOVERS  
  
The Crossover Story - Part 3  
  
(Open to Midgar, the Sector 2 Slums, Midgar County College, the 3F Classroom. Sephiroth is standing in front of Hojo's desk.)  
Hojo: What are you doing back here? I thought you were dead.  
Sephiroth: Dead? I don't recall anything about me dying.  
Hojo: What do you want? Money? Look, I know I'm your father, and I know I probably owe you a million something gil in child maintenance due to the fact I wasn't around while you were growing up, but, hell, I'm not a gillionaire, Sephiroth. I may be a college professor and it may pay well, but, I... I can't afford to shell out cash left, right and center for you.  
Sephiroth: Oh, relax, (mocking) Father. I'm not here for money. Thanks to Final Fantasy VII royalties I'm doing rather well for myself in that department.  
Hojo: Final Fantasy VII...? So, you're aware of our way of living.  
Sephiroth: If, by that, you mean am I aware of the fact that we ourselves are the product of a Japanese video game company, then yes. I've known for quite some time. But that's beside the point.  
Hojo: What do you want?  
Sephiroth: Your help. I believe you're currently aiding a group of travellers from that... other world place.  
Hojo: How did you know?  
Sephiroth: Very little gets past me, Professor. Now, all I want from you, is freedom.  
Hojo: Freedom? Freedom from what?  
Sephiroth: This virtual prison, what else? I want to return to the other world, the living world, with those people.  
Hojo: That has nothing to do with me, Sephiroth. Apart from opening the wormhole for them, I'm doing nothing more. I have no desire to leave our Planet, even if it isn't real.  
Sephiroth: You may not, but I do. I just want you to confirm to me that this idea of yours will work.  
Hojo: Like I told them, nothing is a guarenteed success, but... I do remain highly optimistic.  
Sephiroth: Excellent...  
  
(Cut to 7th Heaven, the bar. Squall, Zell and Selphie walk in.)  
Squall: Damn! They're not here either!  
Selphie: I still don't understand why you would think Irvy would be hanging out in a brothel...  
Zell: Ah, come on, Selphie, nobody's THAT naive!  
Squall: Hello? Anyone here? Where is everyone?  
Zell: I dunno, man. But things are just gettin' way too screwy around here.  
Squall: I guess we'd better forget about them for now and get back to Hojo.  
Selphie: We can't forget about them! They could be in trouble!  
Squall: I doubt it. They're probably having a ball someplace. Anyway, let's get going.  
Cloud: (walks in from the basement) Oh, I thought I heard voices. What brings you guys back here again?  
Squall: We're looking for-  
Cloud: Don't tell me. The cowboy and the Tifa look-a-like.  
Squall: They've been here?  
Cloud: Yeah, now, you see, this whole just missing each other all the time thing is starting to get really repetitive.  
Zell: Yeah, I have noticed that's been happenin' a lot during this adventure...  
Squall: Where'd they-  
Cloud: Midgar County College.  
Squall: Right, uh, thanks.  
Cloud: No problem. Oh, but, uh, before you go, you haven't seen our bar hostess have you?  
Squall: No. Why?  
Cloud: Eh, she's been kidnapped. I kinda thought seeing as how you guys were new, you might have had something to do with it, but Barrett and Aeris assured me it was all the Shin-Ra's doing.  
Zell: Kidnapped?? Aw, man! There are kidnappers on the loose?!  
Cloud: Apparently so. But I wouldn't worry, they only usually wanna kidnap beautiful women or rich folks with lots of money, and you people don't look like either. With the exception of (to Selphie) you, of course.  
Selphie: (giggles) Well I do have quite a lot of money put away in the bank...  
Squall: Ah, hell. Rinoa's a beautiful woman.  
Cloud: Yeah, well, just tell her to watch herself. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back down to the basement to sit in awkward silence with Barrett. (leaves)  
  
(Cut to the Shin-Ra HQ. Aeris and Red XIII approach the front doors.)  
Aeris: Here we are, Red. Shin-Ra HQ. You ready?  
Red XIII: Ready as ever! Let's do this!  
Aeris: Right! (chants) Super Ancient morph! (a bolt of lightning hits her and Red XIII, morphing them together, with Aeris's upper half joined to Red XIII's lower body, like a centaur)  
  
(Cut to Shin-Ra HQ, the lobby. The Aeris/Red XIII beast bursts through the front door.)  
Aeris: I need to see the President!  
Receptionist: Did you make an appointment? (the Aeris/Red XIII beast roars and runs off upstairs) Hey! No running up the stairs!  
  
(Cut to Rufus' office. Tifa is still gagged and tied to the chair. The Aeris/Red XIII beast bursts in, roaring.)  
Tifa: (panicking) Mpphh!!! Mmmpph!!!!  
Aeris: Don't be scared, Tifa. It's just me, Aeris. (Red XIII stamps his foot in anger) Oh, and Red.  
Tifa: Mph?!  
Aeris: Oh, this? Red and I, being of Ancient blood, can morph together and become this brilliant beast. We figured it out last month while trying to mate.  
Tifa: Mph?!  
Aeris: Did I say "mate"? I meant, uh... Anyway, let's get you out of here. (takes the sock out of Tifa's mouth and begins untying her)  
Rufus: (walks in) What the devil are you doing??  
Aeris: Stay back, Mr. President! I have claws and I'm not afraid to use 'em!  
Rufus: Leave my easy money alone!  
Aeris: Sorry, Mr. President, but there's no way you're getting any money for this beauty. Now, back off.  
Rufus: Not so fast! You can't just come in here, untying my hostages without an appointment! Turks! Fall in! (Reno, Rude, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin run in, wielding their weapons)  
Aeris: Urk!  
Tifa: Aeris, forget about me. Save yourself! (Red XIII stamps his foot) Yourselves!  
Aeris: Don't be stupid. We came here to rescue you, and we're not leaving without you. Besides, Red and I can take these creeps on. Come on, Red, let's kick some ass! (attacks Reno and Rude, knocking them out with her claws)  
Raijin: She's pretty tough, ya know?  
Fujin: RETREAT!  
Seifer: The Turks never retreat! (looks down at Reno, who smiles weakly) Attack!! (he, Raijin and Fujin attack Aeris with their weapons)  
Aeris: (jumps over the threesome) Is that the best you can do?  
Seifer: Limit! (flashes with light) No Mercy! (attacks Aeris, defeating her, causing her and Red XIII to return to their normal forms)  
Aeris: Ugh...  
Red XIII: We've been defeated...  
Rufus: Well done, kid. God, I really under-estimated you. Good show.  
Seifer: Thank you, Mr. President.  
Rufus: Guards! (some guards run in) Take them away! (the guards pick up Aeris, Red XIII and Tifa)  
  
(Cut to 7th Heaven, the bar. Squall, Zell and Selphie are sitting at a table.)  
Squall: (checking his watch) Come on, Rinoa... Come on, Irvine...  
Selphie: Wouldn't it be better to just continue looking for 'em?  
Squall: We've missed them once to often by doing that. If we stay here, we've got a better chance of meeting up with them. (a letter is pushed under the door) Huh? (picks up the letter and reads it) Oh, Hyne... Zell, I think you'd better get that Cloud guy.  
Zell: Why?  
Squall: Just do it, please.  
  
(Cut to the bar, a little later. Cloud is reading the letter.)  
Cloud: Ah, crap! They've got Aeris and Red now, too!  
Barrett: For God's sake! Can't any of them stay out of trouble? How much is it gonna cost us now?  
Cloud: They want an additional two million.  
Barrett: Dammit!  
Cloud: Ugh, this is the worst situation we've ever been in...  
Barrett: I dunno. There was that whole reality TV thing we took part in that one time, that was pretty bad.  
Cloud: What do we do?  
Barrett: You and me, we wouldn't stand a chance against the Shin-Ra. But... if these guys here were to join forces with us.  
Cloud: Yeah! We'd be unbeatable! You'd help us rescue our friends, right?!  
Squall: We're waiting for OUR friends. We've got to find them; they could be in danger too.  
Cloud: You're not gonna find 'em by sitting around here. Please. Help us.  
Squall: ...  
  
(Cut to the Shin-Ra HQ, the 67th floor, the prison cells. Tifa, Aeris and Red XIII are sitting in their cell. The door is kicked open, revealing Barrett, Cloud, Squall, Zell and Selphie standing outside.)  
  
(Cut to the 66th floor. Squall, Zell, Selphie, Cloud, Barrett, Tifa, Aeris and Red XIII are running toward the elevator. Seifer, Raijin and Fujin jump out in front of them.)  
Squall: Seifer?!  
Seifer: Squall?!  
Tifa: (to Squall) You know these guys?  
Squall: What are you doing here?!  
Seifer: What does it look like?  
Squall: I don't know! That's why I asked!  
Seifer: My buddies and I have moved up in the world, literally. We're no longer the losers we once were. We're Turks now.  
Squall: Turks?  
Barrett: Turks?! Aw, man! Have you guys made a big mistake!  
Squall: What's a the Turks?  
Barrett: Bad news, that's what. They're into everything, kidnapping, murder, drug dealing, you name it, they have a hand in it.  
Seifer: That's right. And we're under strict orders not to let you guys get away. So march your butts back to those cells right now.  
Squall: You're crazy, Seifer! This place isn't even real, it's a video game!  
Seifer: ...what?  
Squall: We've been zapped into a video game by that electrical thunder storm. Everything here is virtual only, the people, the places, the food, everything.  
Raijin: (holding his stomach) Aw, I should never have eaten that donut!  
Squall: You've got to get back to the Garden. There's this scientist we know, he's currently working on opening a wormhole that'll take us back to our world as we speak. You have to stop playing these silly games and get back there.  
Seifer: Silly games? I assure you, Squall, this is no game.  
Zell: Actually, it is. Haven't you been listening?  
Seifer: Game or no, this place is the bomb. I'm recognised here, I'm a somebody, I'm doing something with my life. I don't care if it is all virtual, I'm not about to leave and throw this good thing I've got going on away.  
Squall: You're such an idiot, Seifer.  
Seifer: Silence! Prepare to die! Fellow Turks! Attack! (pause) Fellow Turks? Raijin? Fujin?  
Selphie: (smiles sweetly) They left.  
Seifer: Le... Left?!  
Squall: I guess they had no intentions of living out their lives in a video game, Seifer. Smart move, if you ask me.  
Seifer: They're just cowards, that's all! I'll fight you, even if I have to fight alone!  
Squall: Eight on one?  
Seifer: ...all right. You win this one, Squall. But don't think you've heard the last of this. (leaves, then returns to speak to Barrett) Could you say goodbye to the Turks for me?  
Barrett: Up yo' ass! (Seifer leaves)  
  
(Cut to 7th Heaven, the bar. Squall, Zell, Selphie, Cloud, Barrett, Tifa, Aeris and Red XIII walk in.)  
Cloud: Man, that was tedious...  
Tifa: Well, at least we're back now, safe and sound. Squall, Zell, Selphie, thanks for helping rescue my friends and I. We appreciate it.  
Zell: No problem, Tifa! It was our pleasure! And it was worth it to see the look on Seifer's face!  
Rinoa: (she and Irvine walk in) Squally!! (runs toward Squall and hugs him)  
Squall: Rinoa! Thank Hyne you're okay!  
Irvine: Course she's okay. I was lookin' out for her.  
Selphie: (rolls her eyes) Oh, Irvy!  
Squall: Well, we'd better check back on Hojo's progress. He should have finished setting everything up by now. (to the FFVII heroes) If Hojo's completed the work on Sister Ray, this'll probably be the last time we see each other.  
Cloud: That's a shame. I was really starting to like you guys.  
Barrett: Me too.  
Aeris: Yeah.  
Red XIII: You bet.  
Tifa: We're all very found of you. You guys taught us so much, about our world, and, uh, no wait, that's all you taught us. Well, we'll miss you anyways.  
Squall: Ditto. But hey, I guess if we're ever missing you, all we have to do is turn on Zell's video game.  
  
(Cut to Sister Ray. Squall, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa and Irvine are with Professor Hojo.)  
Hojo: All right, everyone, I've wired Sister Ray's cannon so that it may create a rip in the space/time barrier over the ocean northwest of here when fired. When the rip, or wormhole, opens you'll have around ten to twenty seconds to go through, after that, the wormhole will be closed forever, making any kind of escape from this world impossible.  
Zell: Ten to twenty seconds? That isn't very long.  
Hojo: I know, and since it's your only chance, it's imperative that you make it though. Does your Garden have enough speed to make it in time?  
Squall: It's not known for its speed, but... yeah, we should be able to. We have to.  
Hojo: All right, here's the deal. Whilst I power up the cannon, you people must return to your Garden and prepare to make the leap. Once it's opened, you go through, fast. It should transport you back to your world almost instantly, though you may experience a slight stinging sensation. This sensation should only last from the time you enter the wormhole, to the time you emerge from the other end into your world, so I wouldn't worry about it too much.  
  
(Cut to Balamb Garden, Headmaster Cid's office. Squall, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine, Quistis, Nadia, Xu and Cid are looking through the window.)  
  
(Cut to the Midgar Area. Sephiroth looks around, suspiciously. He sneaks onto Balamb Garden. Above, Sister Ray fires a lazer beam, ripping a hole in the space/time barrier.)  
  
(Cut to Balamb Garden, Headmaster Cid's office.)  
Cid: Let's go!!  
  
(Cut to the Midgar Area. Balamb Garden approaches the wormhole. Sephiroth, who is clinging onto the side, smiles evilly. Balamb Garden makes it into the wormhole and disappears.)  
  
(Cut to the Alcauld Plains. The wormhole is floating above a ditch in the ground. Balamb Garden comes through the wormhole, landing back in the ditch with a thud. The wormhole in the sky disappears. Sephiroth jumps off the Garden.)  
Sephiroth: I did it! I made it to another world! I- (begins to disintegrate (Carbuncle: Because he's not real.)) -no, I'm disintegrating!! I'm disintegrating!!! (fades away into nothingness)  
  
(Cut to Balamb Garden, Headmaster Cid's office. Everyone is looking out of the window.)  
Cid: We're home!  
Everyone: Yay!!!  
  
(Cut to the hallway. Squall and Zell walk out of the elevator. Seifer, Raijin and Fujin are standing around by the fountain, looking disappointed. Seifer is hitting Raijin over the head.)  
Zell: Y'know, Squall, being in the Final Fantasy VII world made me think. I mean, what if we're just characters in a video game too? What if the world we live in isn't real?  
Squall: Oh, Zell, relax. We are not characters in a video game. You're just being silly. Now come on, we're going to have to hurry if we want to make it to level 99 before dinner.  
Zell: Okay. (he and Squall leave)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END__________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
